Sharpshooter has Range
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: When the team decides to play a game of capture the flag for training. They get a real look at their Sharpshooter's actually skill


They found a peaceful planet no inhabitants, so Allura had decided that they should take training outdoors. The group was divided up as teams of three, Coran on the bridge was keep score. Shiro, turned training into a game of capture the flag. Keith, Pidge and Lance were one team and Allura, Shiro and Hunk on the other.

That was how Lance had found himself in a cover treetop, laying flat on his stomach gun in hand, his breathe even as he watch; set to lowest setting of stun. Pidge worked out a plan and Lance insisted that he wasn't needed so close to them; though reluctant both Pidge and Keith agreed. He already chosen his path and where to go after each shoot.

He stared down his scope and breathed, seeing Shiro in a covered field, too his left Keith. Lance waited for the perfect shoot, when he saw the princess to his right. Shiro took a single step towards her and Lance's finger pulled the trigger, then quickly repositioned the gun and pulled the trigger again. Lance quietly and swiftly moved to his next position in a tall grass like field on a hill. He quickly found Keith and Pidge's positions. Both ready to flank and claim victory with the flag; Hunk just stood in their way. He watched as Pidge distracted Hunk and Keith made his way to the flag. Hunk had turned around to deal with Keith having realized what Pidge was doing. Lance took a shoot at his back. He knew Hunk wouldn't go down from that but it had him looking around for where the shoot came from.

Keith got the flag, their team won. Coran's voice went over the coms claiming their victory. Everyone went back to castle to go over it.

"well done you three, and you didn't use the coms either." Coran was overly excited about how the first round went.

"Lance where were you when you took that shoot." Allura asked "I didn't see you anywhere."

Pidge just smiled "we can't tell you that. No divulging secrets to the enemy." Shiro's team had been using the coms to speak to one another which meant his team was fully aware of everything they were doing.

Hunk's face suddenly light up, Lance couldn't help but chuckle.

"You could hear us." Keith just smiled and Pidge looked proud. Allura seemed dumbfounded and Shiro hand meet his face.

"I forgot their coms were in looped with us. How come we couldn't hear you though?" Shiro seemed curious enough, Lance figured he could say something this time. He couldn't get his smirk off his face.

"we muted ourselves."

Coran pulled up the video feed so they could review it before the next round. Half way through Shiro noticed something.

"Coran, Lance isn't in the video was there angle? Or did something happen to the camera's?"

"Oh no there isn't anything wrong. Lance was too far away for the main camera's to catch him. I had to get a secondary set for him." Coran was the only other person to know Lance's positions, so when he pulled up Lance's video feed they got to see Lance pick a couple different vantage points and just how far back he was from their flag.

Everyone was a little shocked at his first position he chose and how he had not only covered the flag but the rest of the field as well. Lance hadn't checked of he had meet his mark with Allura or Shiro, he knew they went down but wasn't sure if it was them ducking or going down. He was pleased to know he hit his marks.

"Lance."

"yes Pidge."

"I will never doubt your shooting ability every again." Lance gave mock disbelief at her statement, and one look at Shiro he knew he had to explain. Lance simple shrugged his shoulders.

"I grew up in Cuba you start learning to shoot in the 8th grade. My dad also happened to be ex-military, special Ops so I started learning how to shoot long before the other kids. However when I moved to the States for schooling at the Garrison I stopped practicing till we started training here." He gestured to the ship out of habit.

Allura and Coran felt slightly bad that Lance had to start practicing again because of the war and thus them.

"Still not my best though, and I know my bayard goes further then the guns back home." Lance seemed a little frustrated, which was unsettling to the others as well as shocking he easily cleared 1000 yards, by Pidges estimate.

"Lance what's your best?" Keith was so curious, he had ask he was also aware that everyone else wanted know as well.

"2375 yards; no where near the recorded on Earth, but honestly I only ever tried so hard cause it made dad happy and it was a means to bond together alone." Lance was still watching the video feed unaware that his space family was having troubles believing this was their Lance.

"Wait is this why you don't take training seriously. Because your holding back?" Lance looked a little shocked and hurt by the statement, but the others watched him quickly put up a mask.

"I always take training seriously, takes a while to get use to mid range and close combat fighting styles. Besides if I didn't cut the tension with my smooth looks and jokes who would." This throw everyone off more, no one really realized that Lance's jokes were for their mental well-being. They were also shocked by how little they knew him, and all vowed to get to know him better.

Suddenly one if the lions roared knocking everyone out of their little bubble.

"Blue no so loud, I'll be down shortly." At this everyone had to laugh, Blue and Lance we're a lot alike in their need for attention.


End file.
